Йошино Химекава
— второй дух, спасенный Шидо, самая мирная среди других духов серии «Date A Live». Основная Информация Прибыв на землю впервые, Йошино встретила Шидо Ицука. Для Шидо, Йошино показалась простой потерявшейся девочкой, гуляющей в дождь. Герой решил помочь Йошино, потому что девочка была добра даже по отношению к людям, которые пытались убить ее. Внешность Йошино выглядит как молодая девочка примерно 13-14 лет. Ее глаза и волосы имеют светло-голубой оттенок. Девочка носит белое кружевное платье, украшенное розовой лентой, переходящей в бант. Поверх обычно надет салатовый плащ, с широким капюшоном, где располагаются большие кроличьи уши. На ногах синевласка носит сапожки цвета плаща с белыми шнурочками. Из-под плаща выглядывает зеленый хвостик, заканчивающийся розовым бантом и белым помпоном. Йошинон Йошинон является озорным белым кроликом, а точнее куклой, которая почти всегда присутствует на руке Йошино. Правый глаз Йошинон закрыт черной повязкой. Он является образцом для подражания для Йошино, девочка всегда восхищалась смелости и решительности Йошинон, который долгое время был единственным лучшим другом Йошино. Личность Йошино ведет себя как застенчивая маленькая девочка и кажется гораздо более пассивной, в отличие от других духов. Она обладает двумя личностями "Йошино" и "Йошинон". Последний - кукла на руке, созданная для поддержки девочки. На момент своего первого появления, дух была настолько застенчивой, что общалась с окружающими только с помощью Йошинона, чревовещанием. Когда Шидо запечатал ее силы, девочка стала увереннее в себе, научилась взаимодействовать с социумом. Позже она сможет спокойно разговаривать, в большей степени с Шидо, не используя Йошинона. История Light Novel Appearances: Volume 2-4, 6-8, 10-11 Anime Appearances: Episode 3-12 (S1),Episode 1-10 (S2) Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Ars Install Силы и способность ' Dal04a.png|Yoshino's Angel: Zadkiel DAL v2 15.png|Zadkiel DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg y.jpg 'Ангел: Задкиэль(氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., «Замораживающая кукла») Оружие: Кукла ' 'Астральное платье: Эль (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Бронированный режим: 'Сирион '凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, лит., «Замороженный доспех») Йошино обладает способностью манипулировать всеми агрегатными состояниями воды (твердая, жидкая и газообразная) в ее поле видения. Обычно она использует свои силы для защиты благодаря ее застенчивости и доброте. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a many-story building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but is a lot more powerful. Even Yoshino has problems controlling the Angel. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining ice armour over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice are increased to the point of the surrounding area being frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino prefers to take non-aggressive actions such as running and hiding as opposed to engaging in combat against her enemies. Yoshino's Astral Dress is named El, and has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Интересные факты *Её сейю, Иори Номидзу, исполнила 2 и 3 закрывающиеся темы: «Save the World» и «Save my Heart», а также она является членом группы Sweet ARMS, исполнившим открывающую тему Date A Live. *Йошино появляется в роли камео в 3 эпизоде на 11:18 минуте. **Рейне говорила, что на небе не было ни облачка, вероятно, она и вызвала дождь. **Сестры Ямай также учавствовали в роли камео во время свидания Шидо и Токи. *В имени Йошино есть «четыре», что является отсылкой к четвертой сефироте на древе жизни, «Доброта». Это доказывается и милой и безобидной внешностью Йошино, и ее нежеланием причинять боль другим. *Имя ее ангела, Задкиэля, означает «Праведность Божия». *У Йошино раздвоение личности, одна из которых находится в кукле Йошинон. Когда они разделены, то Йошинон «отключается». **Поэтому Йошино не понимает, что такое чревовещание, она считает, что кукла живая сама по себе. *У Йошинон изредка бывает повязка на глазу, если ее нет, то и повязки на призванном ангелетоже не будет. *В иудейском мистицизме Задкиэль ассоциируется с планетой Юпитер. *Некоторые тексты гласят, что Задкиэль является библейским ангелом, остановившим Авраама, когда тот хотел принести в жерту Богу своего сына. *Имя астрального платья Йошино — «Эль» — означает «Бог», а также означает «Сила» и «Могущество». *Кукла и ангел Йошино имеют образ белого кролика. **Также ее астральное платье тоже олицетворяет это животное. *Йошино, исходя из истории «Свидание в Акихабаре», является поклонницей аниме о девушках-волшебницах. *Когда Йошино призывает ангела и Йошинон находится рядом с ней, получается так, что только он может говорить. *Согласно послесловию 2 тома, дизайн Йошино основан на «девушке джунглей», но тогда автор не так понял это определение. Йошино должна была быть «Феей, живущей в лесу». * У нее самый низкий уровень угрозы — B-класс. * Она способна вызывать внезапный дождь и замораживать всё, что ее окружает. Обычно это происходит тогда, когда что-то случилось с Йошинон. * В артбуке от Цунако была показана инверсия Йошино. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женский Категория:Духи